1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to skis for snow vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to steering skis that provide improved handling for such vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of snowmobiles and similar snow vehicles has increased in popularity in recent years. These vehicles are being used both for utilitarian purposes and for sport and recreational purposes. The vehicles typically are adapted to travel across snow and/or ice and usually include at least one forward facing ski along with a driven belt track or other propulsion mechanism, e.g., wheels.
Snowmobiles are controlled through the use of weight shifting and steering movement of the skis. Snowmobile skis typically have an elongated section that forms a primary bottom surface, which contacts the snow, and a keel that is positioned along the bottom surface to inhibit the ski from skidding.
Snowmobile skies can have a pair of flares on both sides of the elongated section to prevent the snowmobile ski from being buried under relatively soft snow. The flares are upturned at angles in the range between 30 ° and 60° from the horizontal ground (i.e., equal to or more than 120° from the bottom surface of the elongated section). The flares also provide good maneuverability such that the snowmobile can easily turn right and left because the flares receive reaction force from the snow while turning. Such a ski is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,333.
Snowmobile skies with the flares are useful for most snow conditions. These skies, however, do not function as well in softer snow such as freshly fallen/virgin snow. The skis often are buried under softer, powdery snow and the maneuverability of the snowmobile consequently is reduced.